Cheater
by dragonweb99
Summary: Blaine is cheating on Kurt...or is he?


**A/N**

**There is cursing…just saying **

**Ok so I am so tired of it always being Kurt that is accused of cheating so in this story Blaine is the one who is accused. Enjoy.**

**P.S. This is about 2 years in the future and they share an apartment in New York.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! ;)**

**;)**

Kurt stared at his phone sighing, Blaine wouldn't be back till 9:00 PM again. Recently he kept coming home after dark with feeble excuses such as his boss held him late blah blah blah.

Kurt started trying to think of where it was that he kept disappearing to and it hit him like a sack of bricks. Blaine Anderson was cheating on him! That's the only explanation. The more he thought about it the more sense it made, how he was being super vague and he never told Kurt where he was going at night. Sure he made up excuses but every time he got home Kurt told him he knew that Blaine wasn't with his boss and to tell him the truth this instant, but Blaine would distract him with kisses and keep changing the subject and then practically run off to make him dinner.

Kurt started crying and berated himself for not realizing sooner, it had been 3 weeks for crying out loud. He grabbed his phone and dialed Mercedes asking her to come pick him up as he was crying too much to drive.

He started packing up his things and just as he finished he heard Mercedes pull up in the driveway. He ran over to the door and opened it before collapsing into Mercedes' arms.

"What's wrong Kurtie," She asked.

"Its Blaine, he's cheating on me," Kurt sobbed.

"He's cheating on me…I know he is… I thought he loved me," He continued, sobbing even harder than before.

"How do you know?" Mercedes asked him.

Kurt told her everything that happened over the last 3 weeks that led him to believe that Blaine was cheating.

"That son of a bitch," Mercedes exclaimed as Kurt pinned a note up to the fridge.

The left the apartment and drove off to Mercedes' house. While Mercedes was driving Kurt called Rachel.

"_Hello" _

"Rachel, I think Blaine is *sniff* cheating on me."

"_Do you have proof?"_

"Sort of"

"_I mean proof as in did you catch him in the act?"_

"Well no…but…"

"_But nothing Kurt, at least call him before you assume the worst of him. I don't care what he did. CALL HIM!"_

He sighed, staring at his phone for a while before making a decision. He would call Blaine.

"_Hey Kurt."_

Kurt let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding, Blaine didn't sound out of breath in the slightest, he actually sounded kind of bored.

"Blaine hey, so um, where are you?"

"_Um…..I can't tell you that. I'm really sorry. Listen Kurt I…"_

"Blaine Anderson you tell me where you are this instant!"

"_Kurt I can't. Look I'm sorry I've been away from home lately but it's just until the 22__nd__. Then I'm all yours."_

At the last sentence Kurt's suspicions were confirmed but he managed to say.

"As opposed to partly mine partly some other mans that you've been spending all your evenings with?" He sobbed out.

"_You think I'm cheating on you? You don't trust me?" _Now it was Blaine's turn to start crying.

"_After all we've been through In the past. And after all the thousands of times I told you I loved you, three weeks is all it took for you to assume the worst of me." _Kurt started to say something but Blaine stopped him.

"_And to think all of this…is for you." _

;(

Blaine hung up and threw the phone across the office. He picked the work phone up from his desk and dialed his boss.

"Sorry boss but I have to leave early; I just can't do this anymore."

He hung up and slammed the phone down before picking up his briefcase and phone and heading out the door.

;(

Blaine got home to the apartment and took a deep breath when seeing Kurt's car still there. Preparing himself for another hideous argument he unlocked the front door only to find that Kurt was nowhere to be found. He saw that there was a note on the fridge, he plucked it off.

_I know what you did. I'm going to Mercedes' house and I'll be back to pick up my car tomorrow. I can't believe you would do this to me Blaine! I thought you loved me. I'm not breaking up with you… yet. The reason is that I don't have any solid evidence. I still love you, even though you don't still love me. _

_Kurt_

Blaine slowly traced the places where Kurt's tears had fallen onto the paper. In some places it was hardly legible. Blaine wasn't about to lose Kurt over something that he didn't do. He sighed, he really didn't want to do it this way but it was better than losing Kurt. In one day he would have proof that he didn't cheat.

;)

Rachel entered Kurt and Blaine's apartment using the spare key that was always under the potted plant. She quietly tiptoed in and saw Blaine with his back to her silently sobbing and holding a piece of paper. She knew Blaine didn't, couldn't cheat on Kurt and she was determined to find proof. She followed Blaine stealthily as he crept onto his bed and started sobbing into his pillow.

"I can't believe Kurt would accuse me of cheating on him," Blaine sobbed.

Rachel sighed and quietly tip toed out of the house deciding that sleep could wait and staking out the house in the refuge of her car.

;)

Rachel saw as a depressed looking Blaine stepped out of the house and into his car driving away. She looked at her watch; it was only six in the morning, on a Saturday. What on earth was he doing up? She followed him from a distance and when he reached his destination her eyebrows rose, what in hell was he doing at a hotel place. She followed him inside and watched as he sat down at the Secretary desk. He picked up the phone and dialed someone.

"Alright boss, sorry about yesterday. I'm going to quit tomorrow after I get my pay check."

"Yes but I told you this was temporary."

"Well you should have been looking."

"I'm sorry sir."

"That's fine"

"Ok"

"Yeah I said I'd quit tomorrow not today."

"K bye"

He hung up and then slumped his head against his desk looking incredibly exhausted. Rachel sighed, 'that's weird' she thought. He works as a glee club teacher, not a secretary. She pulled out her camera and put it on video before walking up to Blaine.

"Hey Blaine."

"Oh um…hey Rachel, what do you need?"

"Well, Kurt called me and said you were cheating and I didn't really believe it so I staked your house out and when I saw you leaving at 6 in the morning I followed you to see what you were doing and we ended up here."

"I see, why do you have a video camera?"

"Oh," She smiled at this.

"I think you'll like this explanation. You see I want proof for Kurt that you aren't cheating on him so I'm making this video to show to him." Rachel said.

"So Blaine is this where you have been disappearing to?" She continued.

Blaine nodded.

"I didn't really want Kurt to find out I was working here cause that would lead to all sorts of questions and he can't know _why _I'm working here because it's a surprise." Blaine stated.

"I see, well, when were you going to tell Kurt about all of this?" She asked.

Blaine brightened, "As soon as I quit, which would be tomorrow."

Having enough information Rachel turned the camera off and asked when Blaine would get off work.

"I get off around 5:00,"

"Perfect! I'm going to show this to Kurt and you can came see us at 5:15 at Mercedes place, it's right around the corner."

"Actually I probably won't make it until about 5:30 because I have to stop off and get Kurt a …"

;)

"Ku-urt I have something for you," Rachel exclaimed bounding into the living room where Kurt was watching a sappy romantic movie.

"I don't want it! Ugh I hate this movie! Why is everyone so happy? They have no right to be happy it's not fair." At that Kurt burst into tears.

"But Kurt I have proof that Blaine is definitely not cheating on you." Rachel whined.

At these words Kurt visibly brightened and Rachel took that as a cue to begin her video.

"Watch this," She said thrusting her video camera into his hands.

Once he finished watching Kurt started crying again.

"How could I be such an idiot, of course he wouldn't cheat on me. I can't believe I accused him of such a thing. I've got to be the worst boyfriend ever." Kurt sobbed into Rachel's shoulder.

"Shhh Kurt it's Ok, Blaine is going to be here at 5:30 and you will soon put this all behind you." Rachel said.

"Holy Gaga he's coming at 5:30?" Kurt glanced at his watch.

"I've got to get ready!" He cried out and ran to the bathroom grabbing his bag on his way.

Rachel checked the time and laughed, it was only 8:00.

;)

Kurt was sitting in the living room anxiously waiting for Blaine to arrive; it was 5:30 so he'd be here any minute.

"Is anyone here?" Kurt heard and he ran straight into Blaine's arms.

"I'm so so so sorry! I missed you so much and…"

Blaine cut him off by pressing his lips to his.

Blaine pulled away all too soon and started leading Kurt out of the building and into the car and started driving.

"Where are we going?" Kurt asked.

"You'll see," Was the reply.

Blaine then handed Kurt a blindfold.

"What is this?" Kurt asked.

"Isn't it obvious? It's a blindfold" Blaine answered.

"Bu…"

"Just put the blindfold on will you?"

"Fine!" Kurt huffed

"Thanks," They stopped at a red light and Blaine took the moment to kiss Kurt on the cheek.

;)

Blaine stepped out of the car and walked over to open the door for Kurt.

"Can I take the blindfold off now?" Kurt asked.

"Nope hang on just a sec," Blaine led Kurt a few meters forward and then stopped.

"Ok you can take it off now," He said softly.

Kurt took it off and opened his eyes. He gasped, Blaine was on one knee holding a red velvet box and behind Blaine was a field of flowers that spelled out 'Will you marry me?'

His hands flew to his mouth and he squealed jumping into Blaine's arms and kissing him.

"I guess I'll take that as a yes," Blaine said before slipping the ring onto Kurt's finger.

Kurt looked down at his ring gasping as he saw two beautiful stones that were the exact same color as Blaine's eyes when he was happy. Blaine gently turned over Kurt's hand and engraved in the ring it said 'You're my teenage dream'

Blaine then showed Kurt his hand which held a ring but this one had two stones the same color as Kurt's eyes.

"The reason I was away all those nights and weekends was because I was trying to earn enough money for this." Blaine said softly.

"Oh Blaine I am so sorry," Kurt said.

"Shhh, forgiven and forgotten," He said as he leaned up and kissed Kurt passionately.

"I love you Kurt," Blaine's lips brushed Kurt's as he said this.

"I love you too Blaine," Kurt replied smiling down at his ring.

;)

**A/N**

**Yay! Lovey dovey endings are the best don't you think ;) OH and btw just in case you didn't know Blaine was going to pick up Kurt's ring and his own ring which is why he is late. **


End file.
